Friends with Benefits
by Luckie D
Summary: Smutty wonderfulness. When Riza has a terrible experience with a date, a friend offers her over for a few drinks. The offer gives her an idea to take it further. Havoc X Hawkeye. AU with no tattoo on Riza's back.


**Disclaimer - All characters belong to Fullmetal Alchemist. I've been requested many times to do a Havocai smutty wonderfulness and I hope I can stand up to your standards. LOL! Jean Havoc X Riza Hawkeye. Kinda AU with no tattoo on Riza's back. **

A round in the shooting range usually helped calm the rattled nerves within Riza Hawkeye's body, but it didn't. Flashbacks of Ishval crept into her mind as she soaked her sore and callused hands in the bathroom of Central Command. Her recent failed date had wanted to know about every detail she had witnessed while they made love and she prompted kicked him out with Black Hayate nibbling on his heels. Nothing was pleasant about that slaughter of human beings and last thing she needed was a creep prodding her mind for details. "Fucking asshole," she muttered, drying her hands and walking out the lockers to change back into her work uniform.

"Who's a fucking asshole?" Asked a rather tall blond behind her, lit cigarette hanging from his lips. "Not me, is it?"

She shook her head, her downcast eyes not shielding the hurt and torture in her soul. "No, not you." She slammed her locker door shut and holstered her weapon securely. "My date from last night was a creep." Hawkeye eyed the cigarette hanging from Jean's lips and snatched it away. "This is a bad habit, Jean. You've gotta stop it."

"Yeah, sure." He shrugged as she disposed it, retrieving a new one from his pocket and lit it in front of her. "Anyway, what about this guy you saw?"

"He wanted to know about the awful details from Ishval and wanted to have sex with me while hearing the details." She gagged slightly and fixed her hair clip. "He's a sick fuck for sure."

Jean Havoc blinked a few times as he digested her words. "That's messed up." He watched her start to leave the locker room and reached a hand out to say something. "Hey, how about you come over to my place and we can have some drinks, talk or whatever you want to do."

Riza paused and thought about it for a moment. "Sure. Why not?"

"Cool! Uh," he scratched the back of his head nervously. "Whenever you're ready after our shift work for you?"

The blond woman gave him a warm smile and observed his cheeks lightly going pink from her expression. "Sure. That'll work for me."

*R*R*R*R*R*

Riza observed Jean's backside as they climbed up the stairs to his small shack of an apartment he was renting. Ever since his invitation, the sniper couldn't get his nervous - yet adorable - smile out of her mind. She could never understand why he couldn't keep a relationship. It could have been their life that kept his personal life in the ditch. Working for Mustang wasn't exactly a skip through the fields and she knew that very well.

"Here we are!" Havoc's voice broke through her thoughts as he unlocked his apartment door and allowed her in first. "Make yourself at home. Anything in particular you'd like to drink?"

She scanned over the small space and sadly smiled at how bare it was. "Do you have any bourbon?" Riza hung her coat on the hook and gently sat down on his couch. "You seem to have settled in rather well since the transfer."

"As well as I can," he responded, smiling at her over his shoulder as he filled two glasses. "I have a few more boxes to sort out."

Hawkeye gladly accepted a glass from him as he sat down beside her. "I would never notice." She looked around and noticed a small framed photo on the wall. "Those your parents?"

"Yeah," he slightly blushed as she stood to look at it better. Riza turned her head to see how pink his face was and chuckled. "What?"

Sitting back down and crossing her legs, the feminine blond answered him. "You don't need to be embarrassed. Your parents are a cute couple." She took a few more sips of her glass and scanned her comrade over. He was leaning back casually against the couch with his legs apart in a relaxed posture. With the cigarette hanging lazily from his lips as he swirled his glass and a carefree look in his eyes, Riza had to ask him. "Would you have sex with me?"

Jean's mouth opened slightly as he gawked at her, cigarette hanging from his bottom lip. "Y-you want w-what?"

"Would you have sex with me?" She asked more sternly, her heart pounding quickly in her chest and mouth going dry. Her hand made a fist on her lap as she firmly grasped the glass in her other hand, fearing it was going to shatter at any moment. "Please?"

Havoc continued to gawk at her as he sat up straighter, slightly blinking at her question. "You're sure?"

Riza nodded her head, almost doubting herself for a moment. "I'm sure. I'm very, very positive."

His blue eyes looked her over and noticed her hand in her lap was starting to tremble and he reached a hand out to calm it, keeping his eyes on hers. "O-Okay then. Um," he swallowed heavily and placed his glass down on the coffee table, putting his cigarette out. "Who's going to make the first move?"

Thinking about it, Hawkeye leaned forward and experimented by pressing her lips to his gently at first. Her trembling hand gently relaxed as she turned it and lightly grasped his warm and long fingers. Riza pulled away first after a minute and licked her lips, tasting the bourbon and slight tang of tobacco from Jean's lips.

Blinking for a moment in silence, Jean scooted closer and tilted his head slightly as he returned the kiss, leaning in a bit when a hand traveled up his shoulder to the back of his neck. When Riza moaned softly, he took it a step forward by lightly brushing his tongue across her bottom lip until she parted her lips. He gradually slipped in and tasted her mouth from her teeth to the very tip of her tongue. Havoc wanted to take in all the unique textures of her mouth as she did the same to him.

Breaking it for a moment to breathe, Havoc and Hawkeye stared deeply into each other's eyes and silently moved to his bedroom. Riza started undressing him until a button caused her to fumble and cuss in frustration. "Here, I've got it," Jean offered, his fingers brushing over hers as he undid the silly button. "Better?"

"Much," she breathed, parting the collar of his military blue jacket and sucking on his collarbone. "Take me, Jean. Please." She panted near his ear as he groaned at her ministrations, pressing his hips against her and allowing his comrade to feel his heated pleasure.

"Take your clothes off," he softly demanded, reaching up to undo the rest of his jacket. "Any particular way you want it?"

She shook her head as she slid her panties down and removed her hair clip. "No." She reached for Havoc and giggled when he playfully pushed her onto his bed, pinning her down. Hawkeye racked her fingers through his blond hair and gasped when he dipped his head and enclosed her breast with his mouth. "Oh, fuck!"

Jean closed his eyes when both of her hands grasped his hair firmly and groaned as he began to suckle, bathing his tongue over her hardening tip. When she moaned his name, Havoc adjusting how he was laying on her and reached a hand down to tease her sex, feeling how wet and welcoming she was.

Riza tossed her head back as he tenderly assaulted her lower region, biting down on her bottom lip to keep herself from crying out. "Jean, please fuck me."

"As you wish," he whispered against her breast, allowing his breath to cool the saliva on her breast and watched her become more aroused from just that small action. He returned his hand from her sex and - with a gleam in his blue eyes - lightly licked a finger with his eyes locked onto Riza's dark ones.

The sniper squirmed as she watched him lick his fingers one at a time, longing to feel him enter her depths. "Gods, Jean."

He smirked as he settled over her fit and trim body, almost purring when she slid her hands down from his shoulders to his backside and back up. Capturing her lips in a heated and passionate kiss, Havoc rocked himself against her sex to prepare himself for a moment before gently penetrating his comrade's depths. Both groaned at the sensation and Riza wrapped her arms around his neck as he lowered himself to his elbows. "Riza," he sighed against her ear, resting his forehead against her shoulder as he began to rock against her.

Pressing her face into his shoulder, Hawkeye gasped with each thrust and wove her fingers through is hair when he starting nibbling on her neck. "Jean, yes." She softly cried as he started rocking a little faster, his pants and groans driving her almost over the edge. "H-here. Pull out for a second."

Havoc pulled out without pausing and watched her move onto her hands and knees, his mouth watering when she wiggled her hips seductively. "Damn, Riza."

"C'mon, big boy. You know you want this," she slyly whispered, winking at him over her shoulder.

Jean growled and moved to his knees, placing his hands on her hips as he entered her once more. "Fuck," he huffed out, feeling Hawkeye lowering herself down until she was only on her knees. Havoc caressed her hips as he started rocking again, admiring the muscles along her back and thighs. His long fingers traveled gently down her spine and around her sides until he was cupping her breasts, feeling her groan in her chest. Her golden blond hair spread out almost like a halo.

Closing her eyes and resting her head on her hands, Hawkeye allowed him to take her places mentally as he moved at a steady pace. This was exactly what she needed after her shit of a date and just _knew_ Havoc was the right man to ask. "This feels so good, Jean."

"I'm glad you're enjoying this," he responded softly, leaning over her back to kiss and nibble the back of her neck, kissing her pale and smooth back until he reached her lower back, playfully biting the sensitive skin.

Riza let out a long moan as Havoc slightly shifted his position and bit down on her bottom lip. A fiery passion started to spark in her lower region and she pushed back against his hips, unable to contain a soft cry at the sound of him slapping against her. "Jean..."

"Yes," he whispered, knowing he wasn't going to last much longer. "I-I'm going to."

Hawkeye pushed back against him more and rotated her hips, craving to feel him climax. "Do it, Jean." He stilled behind her for a second and she opened her eyes with a smile. "Shy?"

"N-No," he stuttered, his cheeks going pink again. "You're sure?" Riza grinned dangerously and wiggled her hips, causing him to gasp and a firmly hold her hips. "I'll take that as a yes." To further her point, Hawkeye moved to her hands and reached back to fondle him playfully until he started moving again. Jean's dilated eyes locked onto her Riza's as she continued to fondle his balls, biting down on his bottom lip.

"Touch me," she gasped, moving back down onto her chest, trembling when he reached around and starting teasing her lower region. "Yes," the sniper hissed out, her back arching. "Yes."

Havoc's movements starting to become erratic until he heard his comrade moan his name over and over again, feeling her tense around him and tremble under his hands. "Riza," he gasped, thrusting a few more times until he stilled, emptying himself into her depths. Sweat trickled from his brow as he panted over her back, landing perfectly on her beautiful skin. "Oh, Riza."

She hummed in approval, reaching a hand back to touch his hand. "Thank you."

Smiling warmly, Jean grasped her fingers and raised them to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles. "You're very welcome." He gently extracted himself and kept a hand on her as she lowered to the bed. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Riza nodded her head and moved to lay on her back, stretching herself out contently. This was exactly what she needed. Her stress from earlier was long gone and she was extremely satisfied. "You're amazing, Jean!"

"Thank you!" He replied from the bathroom, returning with a washcloth and a glass of water. "For you."

Riza sat up and took the glass from his hands, greedily drinking it down as he stood there with a the cloth. "That for me, too?"

"Maybe," he grinned, motioning her to lay back down. "Spread your legs, Hawk." Riza sat up and watched him clean her up, his strokes causing her to groan once more. "Like it?"

"Very much so," she replied, laying back down. "We'll have to do that again."

Jean laid down beside her and lit a cigarette, inhaling deeply before taking it from his lips to exhale out. "We shall. Think of it this way; any time you need sex, I'm available." He gave her a toothy grin and a wink, putting a hand behind his head. "Friend with benefits kind of deal?"

Hawkeye rolled over to face him and sat up on her elbow, a thoughtful expression on her beautiful face. "I think we can do that. How does tomorrow evening sound?"

Havoc raised a blond brow and softly laughed. "Eager, aren't we?"

"With you as a friend, I'm very eager." Riza replied, leaning forward to kiss him gently.

**End.**


End file.
